Just Another Tease
by RavenUke
Summary: kiba wants sasuke, but naruto has him, kiba watches them. They go to an arcade. kiba watches them, naruto teases him a bit. sasuke isnt aware of whats happening between naruto and kiba. some sexual themes.


Summary: kiba wants sasuke, but naruto has him, kiba watches them. They go to an arcade but can naruto wait until they get home?, or will he tease kiba about having sasuke?

Rated- M for language and some sexual themes

This was supposed to be for narusasu day (october23) but I forgot plus I had so much work to do for

School so yeah, sorry if it doesn't please you just don't be mean ^^.

Now shall we begin =''=.

Sasuke's was strolling along the dim lit street, wind blowing, moon shinning, and his raven eyes sparkled under the moonlight. He wore a dark blue shirt and some jeans; he stopped in front the arcade to see naruto waiting for him. Kiba, sakura, ino, and hinata was there to, kiba looked at sasuke as if he was some delicious treat, but knew naruto wouldn't let him near sasuke. They walked toward their friends, they sat down next to kiba since that's the only pace left. Naruto swung his arm over sasuke and noticed kiba was glaring at him, he glared right back. Sakura noticed them and knew what they were up to 'oh god here we go again' she thought to herself. She grabbed sasuke and brought him over to get tokens with everyone. Kiba and naruto started whispering," what's wrong kiba, jealous?" naruto smirked. "No! I- um, oh shut up dumbass!" kiba didn't know what to say, "Well just stay away he is mine dattebayo!" with that said and done naruto got up and walked over to sasuke. "Come on lets go play some games" grabbing the tokens that was for them, they walked off. They went to a shooting game, sasuke smiled and put in a few coins and picked up a gun and the game had started. "Pew, pew, bush, crash, pew, pew, pew, pew, ding!" "Ha I won!" naruto smiled at sasuke. "Yeah yeah…, oo lets play that one naru" sasuke said blushing a bit, naruto smirked 'there's that blush again, so cute'. They played that, naruto had finish; sasuke still couldn't get the big number hole. Naruto a lined his body to the ravens and glided his hand and thrown the ball. "ding ding!" the machine spilled out tickets, " there ya go sasuke" naruto helped sasuke fold the tickets, they walked to the corner , sasuke put the tickets into the counter , naruto smiled and pressed sasuke against the wall , smirking, he pressed his lips against sasuke's . "Nnn…. Not here" sasuke managed to say, "okay fine" and they went to the counter. "What do yah want sasuke?" naruto said, he leaned his elbows against the counter and looked at sasuke, sasuke had a bright pink blush on. "Umm" he looked at the toys, naruto smiled" how about the pretty princess crown?", "ha-ha very funny" he elbowed naruto in the chest, then he spotted it, he pointed to the item, "can we get the fox plushie". "Sure" he handed the man the receipt and received the plushie in return. "Anything else" the man said. Sasuke's hugged the plushie, "…hmm…. 2 ice-creams please", "okay" he handed them their ice-cream and attended to the others waiting in line. They walked to the corner with the table booths, and sat and ate their ice-cream. Sasuke's sat the plushie on the table, and continued to eat their ice-cream , naruto finished, sasuke still had a little piece left, "pops" he squealed, he had vanilla ice-cream on his face and clothes, he started licking the ice-cream off of his fingers. Naruto stared; he got up and threw the sticks away, and sat back down. …. He grabbed sasuke and put him on his lap and started licking the ice-cream off of his cheek. "Hey stop it, I can handle thi… nah!" naruto sucked on his neck, caressing sasuke's head tilting it for better access. "Nnn…stop" sasuke moaned naruto was sucking on his sensitive spot on his neck; he put his hand under sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. Naruto caught a glance of kiba glaring at him, he just smiled and continued, and he licked the mark and put sasuke's feet behind him and pulled him down. Pressing his lips against the ravens, and took advantage of the slightly open mouth and let his own tongue in, exploring the moist coven. "Seriously sto…p it" sasuke pushed naruto chest, pushing him away. "Why should I?" naruto said with the smirk playing on his lips. "Because were in public dummy" sasuke said getting up and grabbing his plushie and hugging it. "Okay okay" naruto said, grabbing sasuke's hand and dragging him out the arcade, kiba followed, he waited for his chance. They walked to naruto apartment, "leave your stuff here" he said, and they left their stuff from the arcade and left again. "w-where are we going?" sasuke asked, he shivered in the cold air. Naruto took his jacket off and put it over sasuke, " I thought we could go for a walk or something" naruto looked up at the sky, the stars sparkled , looking at sasuke now, his eyes sparkled beautifully. "Why are you staring at me!" sasuke asked. "Well" naruto replied "your eyes, they sparkle in the moonlight, and I can't take me eyes off of you". Sasuke's blushed a little red, "um yeah, thanks". they sat down on a hill under a tree, " it's pretty" sasuke giggled, "yeah I know, but were going to have to go inside in a bit, its fucking cold!" , sasuke cuddled up to naruto and shared the jacket. "So may I continue where we aft off or do I have to wait until we get home?" he looked down at sasuke. "Him", sasuke sat on naruto lap, like before, naruto chest between his legs which were behind the naruto, and looked into his eyes. Naruto smirked (again) and kissed sasuke, forcing his tongue in before sasuke could open his mouth, but sasuke broke for air. Naruto lifted sasuke's shirt and licked his left nipple, using his free hand to pull him closer. "Nigh nnn…" sasuke couldn't help but moan, kiba watched them 'god do they ever stop' he left to go home to his apartment that was in the same hall as narrator's and sasuke's. "Shall we continue at my apartment, sasu-chan?" all sasuke could do was nod.

TBC

Me: okay there is one chapter of one of my many fan fictions

Sasuke's: GAH! WHERES MY PLUSHIEE!

Naruto: right here * holding fox plushie*

Sasuke's: oo give it here

Naruto: no not until you tell him he is crazy!

Me: …. Keep it up or ill pair you up with shoji

Sasuke's: yes mommy *hides*

Naruto: you wouldn't

Me: :] want to find out

Naruto: … no * cuddles sasuke*

Me: okay then: P

Hope you liked it, review if you want!


End file.
